


Working Out The Kinks

by bishie_bellies



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Masturbation, Muscles, Stuffing, Vore mention?, Yamato eats alot then gets turned on by his stomach, Yamato probably has a huge dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishie_bellies/pseuds/bishie_bellies
Summary: The last Saturday of every month, Yamato takes the day to eat as much as possible. Only this time, an unexpected side effect takes place.





	Working Out The Kinks

  
“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

Yamato Hyuga got turned on by a lot of things, but the green haired idol never expected this. Here he was, a typically loud mouthed, hyper young man eager to take on any challenge, now at the mercy of his own body. Specifically, his stomach. It wasn't like he wasn't used to overeating anyways. The last Saturday of the month was cheat day for Yamato. While the rest of HEAVENS were out enjoying their hobbies and working on other projects, Yamato stayed back at the apartment, eating anything he could get his hands on. It started out fairly simple, as he usually stuck to whatever happened to be in the fridge or pantry. But that got old fairly quickly, and Yamato’s cooking skills weren't exactly five star. Takeout ending up being better. He didn't have to anything, cleanup was easy and the food was good. 

 

Overtime however, Yamato noticed a change. During cheat days, his stomach looked different. Instead of a lean, well built frame, the idol’s stomach became bloated, round and huge. It wasn't until one Saturday when Yamato noticed just how must he had eaten that particular day. In addition to various snacks and protein shakes at home, Yamato had ordered from the pizza shop, the dango shop and the Kotobuki bento. Yet he only recalled ordering from one. “Do I really eat this much?” He thought. He knew he had a big appetite, but this was shocking even for him. 

 

But that shock quickly wore off. Yamato liked the feeling of being full. Seeing his engorged stomach made him feeling manly and confident. Plus, he could always work it all of at the gym and get more muscle, so Yamato considered his overeating a win-win.

 

But on this particular day, things changed. It was the last Saturday of the month, meaning Yamato had the entire place to himself and he was determined to push himself to his limits this day. He gathered all the takeout menus he had, gathered all his snacks he had bought earlier and prepared a few dozen protein shakes. He was hungry, and wanted to take the one day he had to eat as much as he good.

 

Which lead to his current dilemma. After hours and hours of eating, Yamato managed to drag himself to his bedroom, to relax and do nothing after his epic eating feast.

 

And epic it was. In addition to his snacks and shakes, the idol had consumed 3 pizzas, multiples sticks of dango, sushi platters, fried eggs, rice and steaks. It was definitely the most he ever had at once, and his stomach definitely showed for it.

 

The idol’s stomach was simply massive. Sure, he had eaten large amounts before, but they never made Yamato’s stomach noticeable. The idol looked as if he had swallowed an over inflated beach ball whole and then some. His back became arched as his body adjusted to support the weight. Gone was his six pack, it replaced with the massive dome of a stomach. It was quite the sight to behold. 

 

Once in the bedroom, Yamato decided to remove his clothes to get more comfortable. His shirt had nearly ridden up to his chest as it barely covered the idol’s massive gut. Slipping the shirt off, Yamato then slipped his jeans off, which had popped open halfway through the meal. With shirt and pants gone, Yamato only remained in his boxers, though he could hardly see them over his massive stomach.

 

He did see something else, however. The massive erection creeping out of his boxers. This threw Yamato off, as this had never happened before. He’d been eating like this for months and nothing ever like this ever happened. He usually felt full, not horny. 

 

Yamato simply stared at his manhood for a minute, almost challenging it. “You are not fucking turned on by this shit!” He yelled out loud. He tried to think of something else to make it go away, but fail miserably, as his thoughts only focused on his massive, swollen, gut. The gurgles and groans of his body breaking down his meal, the roundness of his belly, the stretched feeling of his stomach. It all felt… good. 

 

“Fuck it.” He thought to himself. “Just this once.”

 

With that, Yamato pulled down his boxers and began pumping at his erection. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to jerk off in a while, so the idol was in pure bliss. His body felt relax as his muscles loosened, his heart rate slowed. The following orgasm nearly made him scream in ecstasy. The full feeling combined with his thoughts made him cum hard. He felt some it land of his stomach, and while it was warm, sticky and frankly kind of gross, it made Yamato feel even more relaxed and comfortable. He was in heaven. He couldn't help but feel his eyes become heavy as he slowly but surely drifted off into a heavy food coma.

 

“Next time… YAWN…. I have to eat more… and I think I know the way to do it…” Yamato thought aloud as he finally drifted into sleep.


End file.
